Optical subassemblies (OSAs) such as transmitting OSAs (TOSAs) and receiving OSAs (ROSAs) may include various components that may be hermetically sealed within an enclosure to allow for proper operation and to increase the longevity of the components. The monetary expense of some traditional methods of accomplishing the hermetic sealing of some types of OSAs is fairly high.
For example, an OSA box may have an optical opening that may be traditionally hermetically sealed with a metalized optical medium (e.g., metalized glass or metalized sapphire) that may be soldered or brazed to a rim surrounding the optical opening. The metalized optical medium may contribute a substantial amount of cost to the OSA box.